The Trouble With Googly Eyes
by ZeeCorge
Summary: Wrote this awhile ago, just a little Roy-centered dribble.


Kip was updating his blog when there was a knock at the door. He stopped typing and looked up, waiting to see if Molly would answer it. Sighing, he got up from behind the desk as the people outside knocked again. Molly probably couldn't even hear over the radio blasting in her room.

Upon opening the door the blue-tinged Monster was surprised to find two police officers standing in the doorway. Roy, towering above the two humans, between them. The hyperactive man had a pitiful look on his face… Or at least as much as one could express without eyes.

"Does this _thing_ belong to you?" One of the officers spat hatefully, hand tightening on the sightless Monsters upper arm, causing him to flinch.

Kip balked. That's just what this town needs! More bigots on the police force! His triangle nose wrinkled as he shot back, "He's not a thing! What happen-"

"Whatever!" The other man interrupted before shoving Roy into the apartment roughly. "Just keep him on a leash from now on." With that the two humans began walking away, eager to get out of the Monster-infested district.

The shorter of the two stood there seething. His hands flexing at his sides. After a moment he stepped forward and quickly slammed the door shut. The sound made Roy jump, his head whipping around in all directions.

The muffled sound of the radio stopped and a door down the hall opened as Molly stepped out. "Kip? What's going on, I heard something." She asked as she made her way into the living room. Roy turned to face Molly and she gasped when she saw his face. Rushing over, the tiny spunky Monster grabbed hold of the much taller ones arm. "Biv, what happened?!"

"Yes, Roy, what happened?" Kip reiterated through clenched teeth.

He raised the arm Molly currently wasn't holding and tried to rub the back of his neck. He missed his mark, hitting his ear instead. "I-I was at a protest when things got out of hand…" He trailed off and squirmed.

Kip rolled his eyes. When don't protests get out of hand when Roy is involved? "And?" He encouraged.

Biv took a deep breath before explaining. "Well everything was going great for awhile, there were a _ton_ of people there! Even some humans this time! But then a few people started fighting, I'm not sure why. I think someone owed someone else money? Or maybe they were cheating on their girlfriend or something? I dunno. We tried to get them to stop but then more people began fighting too! So I jump in and tried calming everyone down. But someone knocked me down and my eyes fall off, you know, like they tend to do. And then someone yelled that the police were there! And everyone started panicking. I think someone kicked my eyes as they were running away. It really hurt. I couldn't find them and then those police officers grabbed me and brought me back here." Roy finished, sucking in the air he missed out on while ranting.

The two stood there for a moment, their brains slowly processing what they just heard. Molly quickly began tugging Roy back towards the door. "Well c'mon, we've gotta go find them!" She cheered, ever positive.

"I dunno," Kip said cautiously as he followed. "Maybe we should wait, the cops might still be there?"

Opening the door and stepping outside Molly turned her head to glare at the slightly taller Monster. "We can't just leave Biv sightless! Besides, I'm sure they'll understand if we just explain the situation."

Kip sighed and decided not to tell her about the type of cops they were dealing with.

A few trips and stumbles and a low doorway later all three Monsters stood in front of the courthouse. "Okay Biv," Molly said as she let go of his arm. "You stay here and we'll find your eyes."

The redhead nodded and began to fidget, feeling nervous being left alone.

Kip and Molly went to opposite sides of the courts long stairs and began looking. And looked. And re-looked. And re-looked a third time just to be sure. The closet hipster sighed. "They're not here. Maybe someone picked them up?"

Molly tapped her chin in thought. "Maybe we should check inside? Maybe the courthouse has a lost and found?" She suggested with a shrug.

"Courthouse?" Roy interjected, eyebrows raised in confusion. "Why are we at the courthouse?"

Kip rubbed his forehead in aggravation. "Looking for your eyes!" Just how short was the towering Monsters attention span?

Again he looked puzzled. "But… The protest was at the park." He added by pointing a hand in the complete opposite direction of said park.

"What?!" The other male cried out. "Why didn't you tell us that before!?"

Roy just seemed to shrug. "I thought you knew. You always seem to be in 'the know', Kip."

Molly giggled as Kip muttered to himself, and once again led the unseeing Monster to their new destination.

Sighing, Kip looked around the park. "Alright, you're sure they're here, Roy?"

"Yep!" Roy replied, his head cocked to the side and after a moment he added, "I think they're under a bush?"

Great. The park probably had hundreds of bushes. They were going to be here all night Kip concluded. "I'll take that end!" Molly called, jogging off and leaving the two boys behind.

After an hour, Roy -who up until that point had remained motionless while making whining noises- began screaming at the top of his lungs. His arms flailed above his head as if trying to fend off some unseen force.

Kip nearly tripped over his own feet trying to rush back to the color-loving Monster. "Roy, what's wrong?… Roy?… ROY?!" But he was ignored as the other continued to yell. At this point Molly was also quickly coming over from her side of the park.

Nearly getting smacked by one of Roy's uncontrollable arms Kip decided he'd had enough and grabbed the flailing limbs before forcing them down against the others sides and holding them there. "ROY! TELL US WHAT'S WRONG!" Kip had to yell at the top of his lungs to be heard over the others screaming.

"SQUIRREL!" Whimpered Roy, trembling.

"Squirrel?" Molly and Kip said in unison. It took a second for it to dawn on them, and they quickly looked around.

Molly pointed one of her massive hands off to one end of the park, where a red squirrel was digging around a group of shrubs. "There! Over there, Kip!"

The Hipster easily scared the tiny mammal away as he dashed over. Crouching down, he checked under each bush before spotting Roy's eyes, which could easily be mistaken for a pair of glasses. Kip gently grabbed them and stood. The motion caused the irises to roll around wildly. They quickly seemed to refocus, staring up at Kip and blinking a few times. It made the male shudder. No matter how many times Roy lost his eyes, and you wouldn't believe how many times he did, it always weirded Kip out. It was almost as if they were sentient from the rainbow-obsessed Monster.

Kipster quickly made his way back to the others. "Here, Roy." He said as he stretched up and placed his friends eyes back on his face.

Biv readjusted them to sit more comfortably before looking down at Kip. He smiled wide and quick as lightning snatched the smaller Monster up into a bear hug. "THANKS SO MUCH, KIP!" He yelled unnecessarily in the others ear.

He put up a short struggle before melting into the embrace. When Kip was placed back on his own two feet again he was in a daze. But was promptly snapped out of it when Molly suggested happily, "Let's go to Cuddy's to celebrate!"

"Yeah!" Roy agreed, fist pumping and marching off with the diminutive Monster.

"Celebrate?… Celebrate what?!" Kip called after them in disbelief. "Roy starting another riot? Or him loosing his eyes and getting traumatized by a squirrel?!" But of course, he was ignored.


End file.
